Swish Swish
"Swish Swish" is a song by American singer Katy Perry featuring rapper Nicki Minaj. Lyrics They know what is what But they don't know what is what They just strut What the fuck? A tiger Don't lose no sleep Don't need opinions From a shellfish or a sheep Don't you come for me No, not today You're calculated I got your number 'Cause you're a joker And I'm a courtside killer queen And you will kiss the ring You best believe So keep calm, honey, I'ma stick around For more than a minute, get used to it Funny my name keeps comin' out your mouth 'Cause I stay winning Lay 'em up like Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can't touch this Another one in the casket Your game is tired You should retire You're 'bout cute as An old coupon expired And karma's not a liar She keeps receipts So keep calm, honey, I'ma stick around For more than a minute, get used to it Funny my name keeps comin' out your mouth 'Cause I stay winning Lay 'em up like Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can't touch this Another one in the casket Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can't touch this Another one in the casket They know what is what But they don't know what is what Katy Perry They just know what is what Young Money But they don't know what is what They just know what is what But they don't know what is what They just strut Hahaha, yo What the fuck? Pink Ferragamo sliders on deck Silly rap beefs just get me more checks My life is a movie, I'm never off set Me and my amigos (no, not Offset) Swish swish, aww I got them upset But my shooters'll make 'em dance like dubstep Swish, swish, aww, my haters is obsessed 'Cause I make M's, they get much less Don't be tryna double back I already despise you Yeah All that fake love you showin' Couldn't even disguise you Yo Yo Ran? When? Nicki gettin' tan Mirror mirror who's the fairest bitch in all the land? Damn, man, this bitch is a Stan Muah, muah, the generous queen will kiss a fan Ass goodbye, I'ma be riding by I'ma tell my Biggz, yeah that's tha guy A star's a star, da ha da ha They never thought the swish god would take it this far Get my pimp cup, this is pimp shit, baby I only rock with Queens, so I'm makin' hits with Katy Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can't touch this Another one in the casket They know what is what (Do they know?) But they don't know what is what They just know what is what But they don't know what is what They just know what is what But they don't know what is what They just strut What the... Why It Sucks # The music video is an unfunny mess. She even included the "Shooting Stars" meme in her video as well as the Backpack Kid who has made some terrible songs of his own and Carter Wilkerson, a nobody who became a meme in 2017 when he begged Wendy's to gift him a year's free supply of chicken nuggets, which Wendy's did. For your information, this tweet broke the world record for most retweeted tweet ever at the time with 3.54 million retweets, previously set by Ellen DeGeneres with 3.30 million tweets. # The lyrics are very generic and boring. # The song is a terrible diss attempt at Taylor Swift, and considering how bad Taylor Swift is at dissing it really proves how bad this song is. # The flow is very boring as well. # The track samples "Star 69" by Fatboy Slim. Redeeming Qualities # Nicki Minaj actually had a good verse. Music Video Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Official) ft. Nicki Minaj Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Diss tracks Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Boring Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:2017 Songs